The Light on the Dark Side
by a secret angel
Summary: This is the story of the corruption of an innocent heart, the avenaging of a race and the facing of destiny. It tells how one person can cast a light even in the darkest of hearts.
1. prologue

  
  
The Light on the Dark Side  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own dbz but I do own any characters that don't appear in the series K? So don't sue!!  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
The old woman sat back and thought of the event that was to take place within the hour. She was a legend, a soothsayer so she was to be present at the birth. The child that was due was no normal child. For starters, it could not be placed in a birthing tank. Second, its sex could not be determined. The old prophet sighed. Well that what you get for allowing a saiyian and a demi-saiyian to mate and bond," she thought. Again, she told herself it was none of her concern.  
"Caso, King Vegeta is ready for you." A voice announced.  
  
  



	2. Chapter One: the beginning

  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer I do not own dbz if I did trunks and vegeta would be my love monkey slave:) drools on keyboard) anyway do not sue  
  
  
  
Bardock led Caso down the hall. He wanted to blast her from here to deep space for sending his youngest, Kakarrato, to another planet. He shuddered involuntarily when looking over her bent frame. Her hair was silver, which was rare because Saiyians usually did not live that long.  
Caso could sense his animosity towards her. She glanced at the tall, handsome man next to her. If he only knew, she sighed to herself. The only reason she diagnosed Kakarrato with the mental illness was to save the child. In Kakarrato's destiny, would use his potential power to save many lives. He was not needed here s much as his family thought otherwise.  
Together they approached a room where a violent high-pitched screaming could be heard. 'No wonder they put her in the basement.' thought Bardock.   
The warrior opened the door. He quickly dropped to one knee when he saw the king.   
Caso bowed to the king. 'That baka what is he doing here!' she thought. Then she noticed a nervous man whom she assumed was the father to be. 'Oh what was his name' she asked herself. 'Eamon' she suddenly thought. In doing so she jerked up, lost her balance, and toppled over onto the king. He turned and gave her a glare that could melt stone.  
King Vegeta was a very intimidating man. With his ebony eyes that seemed to stare straight into your soul and a mouth set into a scowl he could send the most powerful man into submission.  
Gervira sighed. Her husband could be such a pompous ass sometimes. The only reason she was the queen was that her father had been an elite fighter. He was forced as her mate. They were not even allowed to bond. These two factors led to arguments about everything and anything. She sometimes wondered if their constant arguing was healthy for the prince. A sudden yell shook her from her thoughts.   
On the table, a woman lay panting and gasping for breath. Her blonde hair fell limply into her pale sweaty face. Hadara wailed in pain hating Eamon for getting her in this mess. With one final shriek, she pushed and the baby broke free of her womb.  



	3. The Decision

  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Decision   
  
  
Disclaimer I don't own nothing! Except the story and characters that don't appear in the series.  
  
".."- spoken  
'..'- thought  
  
The baby announced its presence with a resounding wail.  
"It's a girl," the doctor said.  
"Bardock, quick! Scan for her power level." the King roared.   
Bardock did as he was told and turned his scouter on. The reading on the meter quickly reached 100.  
………………...200  
……………….300  
……………… and finally stopped at 400. Bardock let out a gasp.   
"Well, What is it?" King Vegeta snapped. Bardock gulped. With the king's temper, he might be heading on a one way trip to that big battleground in the sky.   
"Umm, well… she appears to have… umm." Bardock stuttered.  
"Spit it out! Now!" the said angrily. Patience was not one of his virtues.  
"a power level of 400." He mumbled incoherently.   
"Speak louder, you baka!" a clearly pissed King yelled.  
"She has a power level of 400." Bardock said with a flinch.  
"It can't be"(sound familiar?) the king whispered. He grabbed a scouter. He turned it on. He watched in amazement as the number rose to 400. 'It's impossible.' He thought. His own son, the prince, had a power level of 500. And this lowly half-breed was 100 away from being Prince Vegeta's equal.  
The doctor, a pudgy green blob of an alien, moved his arm suddenly. The baby's tail was wrapped around his wrist. The quick movement caused her tail to be pulled. The child cried angrily from the pain.  
King Vegeta's jaw dropped when the brat's ki rose, closing the gap from 100 to 50. He decided immediately the child had to die. The Saiyian King silently pulled a dagger from the folds of his clothing. He chuckled softly to himself about how smart he had been for bringing a weapon in case of emergencies.   
"Doctor, lay the young one on the table on the table."  
The doctor did as he was told. Hadara looked up, her brown eyes reflecting the fear she felt for her daughter.  
"What…what are you going to do sir…I mean your highness." The mother said in an extremely shaky voice.  
"I intended to kill her," the king replied in an even, emotionless voice. The blade of the dagger gleamed wickedly in the light.  



	4. Child of Destiny

  
Chapter 3: Child of Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Still own nothing  
  
Sorry about the way this appears on the screen (you know without tabs and stuff.) and this is for all the people who review-much love  
  
Caso stared at the light reflecting of f the deadly blade. She knew what she had to do.  
  
Hadara felt warm tears of rage and hopelessness slide down her already sweat-soaked skin. Her daughter was going to die and she could do nothing about it.  
  
Eamon stood shocked. 'That hateful bastard.' He looked at the peaceful child, who lay on the table blinking her eyes. 'She didn't even get the chance to live.' He thought bitterly.  
  
"You cannot harm the youth" a voice broke the silence.  
  
King Vegeta whirled around. "Why not?" he demanded.  
  
Caso replied calmly, "If her blood is spilled it will be the death of us all.   
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"She is a child of destiny. She will do things are mind cannot even comprehend. She will become a hero. An answer to all unanswered prayers, a protector of the weak, savior of innocent. She will avenge her people and remember those long forgotten."  
  
Bardock thought Caso was crazy. He looked at the child who was presently sucking her thumb, with drool running down her chin. He shook his head. 'The old hag's lost her marbles. No way the king will allow the child to live.'  
  
The truth was King Vegeta was afraid of Caso. All her predications had been correct. He feared her because she knew how, when, where, and why he would die. Death was the ultimate opponent. One could never beat it, no matter hard how hard you trained or how much you had. Even with all the men under his command, all his planets under his name, he couldn't escape the inevitable. He was just a mortal. And every time he looked at Caso he was reminded of that fact.  
  
"Well, what do you suppose I do with the brat?" Vegata snapped.   
  
"Her mother will care for Prince Vegeta and stay in the castle. The Prince can play with her." Caso replied.   
  
Gevira was in awe. This child and her mother were to live in the palace and watch HER son! Not likely. Knowing her husband, he'd turn them out while muttering about lower classes.  
  
"Fine" Vegeta said after a lengthy silence. He glanced at the table. "Well, what are you going to name her? You can't except me to call 'the brat' her entire life, now do you?"  
  
Hadara sat and thought. With all the commotion surrounding the baby's birth, she didn't think about a name too much. She needed something special after all her daughter was to be a hero. 'She is a child of destiny.' Those six words echoed in her mind. Suddenly a name flashed in Hadara's mind.  
  
Hadara announced slowly "The child is to be called Celeste."  



	5. Stranger in the Dark

Stranger in the Dark

Stranger in the Dark

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post but I have been so busy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and yes I know it is very short!

"Make sure your brat, Celeste stays out of my way." With that Saiyan king strode out of the room, with Bardock on his heels. Gevira turned to the mother. "Congratulations" she whispered wistfully. Then she fled from the room. Hadara looked at the doctor. "Can you give us some time alone?" The doctor nodded and left. "Eamon, can you hand me the baby?" Eamon picked up Celeste and put her in his mate's arms. 

***********************************************************************

Celeste awoke with a yawn. She slowly blinked her blue eyes in confusion. She did not know where she was. All she could remember was being taking out of the nice, warm place and a round green thing holding her. She did not trust him because he had hurt her tail and his scent was not like hers. After that, she had been placed on something cold and hard. She had wanted to go back into the warm place where she had felt safe. But now she felt safe again. Her keen sense of smell picked up her parents' scent, which identified as part of her. She looked up at her mother and smiled brightly.

*********************************************************************

Hadara felt very tired. "Eamon, why don't you take Celeste and spend some time with her?" Eamon knew she wanted to rest. Her labor had been very difficult. It had been as hard on him as it had been for her. Her pain was his pain because of the strength of their bond. He did not know what he would have done if she had died. Hadara's voice interrupted his thoughts. His mate handed him Celeste. "Bye Hadara" he said then walked out of the room carrying his daughter. Once outside he sat down. He looked her over. She had beautiful blue eyes. Hadara had talked about her father having blue eyes and very strange colored hair. Eamon looked at the mop of blonde hair on her head. He sighed. "Another trait inherited from her mother. That's not so bad. At least she'll grow up to be pretty like her mother." Celeste smiled and grabbed her father's finger. Her tail wiggled out of the blanket and moved back and forth. 'At least she got her tail from me' he thought. It was a well-known fact that Eamon's tail matched his every mood. It lashed fiercely when he was angered and bounced when he was impatient and so on. 

**********************************************************************

A slamming of a door had woken up the prince. Vegeta sat up in his bed. He assumed his parents were back from the half-breeds birth. It disgusted him that his father had allowed the breeding. He would not have allowed it if he was king. Vegeta yawned and rubbed his eyes. He listened to his parents argue about Frieza for awhile then grew bored. "I'll just have to see this half-breed for myself," He said to himself. He padded across the room and walked out into the hallway.

**********************************************************************

Celeste yawned. She liked being with her father but she was getting sleepy. All this excitement had worn her out. She yawned again.

Eamon saw Celeste yawn. 'I'm getting kinda tired too.' He thought to himself. He walked over nursery and opened the door. He placed Celeste in a bed and left. He walked into Hadara's room and climbed into the infirmary bed with her. He curled against her warmth and soon fell asleep. 

***********************************************************************

Vegeta no Oji walked down the palace corridors turning every so often. He knew every inch of the palace because fighting, exploring, and annoying were what he had devoted all two of his years to. Finally, he reached the long hall where all the medical wards were. He walked until he found the door-marked nursery. He went to open the door but realized he could not reach the handle. He tried to jump and get it but failed. He tried using his tail but it was not long enough to reach the knob. Vegeta stared at the silver handle. 'Too bad I cannot fly yet' Vegeta thought sadly.

~~ Flashback ~~ 

His father had tried to instruct him on flying but Vegeta could not get the hang of it. It was not the boy's fault really; Vegeta was an exceptionally bright child but he was too young to control his ki like that yet. Most sayian chibis did not learn how to fly until they were five, but the Sayian Oiji excepted too much from his son. The hit came to quickly for young Vegeta to block. It sent the Prince reeling and through a wall. His father was angry and told him he could not understand how his son could be so worthless. Also, if Vegeta wanted to train he would have to find Nappa, Bardock, or Eamon because he could not stand being near such a weak, worthless brat. Vegeta sat on the on the other side of the demolished wall, feeling his eyes well up, not wanted his father to see him cry. While the evil king laughed, he told Vegeta that he was unworthy of the title of Prince of all sayians.

~~ End Flashback~~ 

The young Prince's eyes misted over, threatening to spill tears. He forcibly held back the teardrops. He could not cry it would only prove to father that he was unworthy to be his son. His mother told him to cry saying tears are the beginning and end of everything and a part of life, which the old sayians approved of. He refused to do it saying emotions were a sign of weakness as his father's favorite saying went. Vegeta constantly sought out his father's approval, never getting it. He wanted his father to accept him. He just wanted to make his daddy proud.

Vegeta walked around until he found a chair. He lifted it with one hand and carried it across the corridor. He put down the chair and climbed on it. The chibi prince opened the door, however when he did the chair tipped over throwing him. He landed in graceless heap inside the room. The very loud thud he made woke up Celeste. 

"Wah" Celeste cried. 

Vegeta picked himself off the ground slowly. His hands and were slightly bruised not anything that he could not handle. He walked over to Celeste. "Shut up" he yelled in her face. Celeste quickly shut up. Vegeta looked down at the stunned baby. She had blonde hair but her tail was brown like his. Her eyes held Vegeta's attention though. They sparkled with a light blue and flashed with a dark blue. He had never seen anything like them before. All pure sayians had black eyes. 

While Vegeta studied Celeste, she studied him. He looked like a little, beardless version of one of the men from earlier. All though his hair was darker and his eyes shone with pride and strength and intelligence. He even smelt a little like the man too. 

Vegeta yawned. This was boring. He glanced at the medical screen attached to her bed. "Celeste" he read aloud. 'What a very weird and unsayian-like name.' he thought. "Power level 450." He looked at Celeste. "Good one. They must mean 4.5. Even that's a little high for a half-breed child like you." Celeste giggled. "Come on that's only 50 away from my reading." He gave her one of his trademark smirks. Celeste smiled. 

Vegeta read further down on the screen. "Parents- Father-Eamon-Second class warrior-King's guard. Mother-Hadara-hybrid (sayian mother; father race unknown)-Servant to Prince Vegeta." ' That is why Eamon has been gone for so long. He met this alien on a purging mission and has a baby now!' Vegeta had only heard about the baby from pieces of arguments between his mother and father. And with this girl's mother taking care of him, he knew he would be seeing a lot more of her. "I wonder if she really has a power level of 450. It is not possible but I will humor myself by measuring her level myself." He looked around of a scouter. He went over to the other side of the room to check. 

Celeste watched as Vegeta walked over to the other side of the room. She started to cry. 

Vegeta winced at the sound. "Shut up!" he yelled again. This time Celeste refused to comply. "The Prince of all Sayians demands that you shut that hole in your mouth now!" Vegeta roared. Celeste continued to wail. "Wah" she screamed. One pissed off Vegeta stormed to the other side of the room intend to blast her to stop the infernal noise. As soon as Vegeta was in her sight, Celeste stopped screaming. Vegeta saw that he would not have to kill so he resumed his search. As soon he disappeared from her line of sight, she started crying again. Vegeta realized this and decided to have a little fun with her. He walked over to her crib. She waved her tail at him. Vegeta ducked down. Celeste started wailing again. He stood back up. Celeste stopped crying and looked at him. She liked this game. 

Vegeta felt glad that he made her smile but his head hurt from her crying and he was tired. He had not been sleeping well these past few nights. He had nightmares about Frieza. It was raining and he was outside the castle. There was a young woman with Caso and they were running. Frieze was floating flying after them. He tried to stop Frieze but the tyrant shot a ki blast, knocking him aside. He had this dream for awhile now. Vegeta yawned.

Celeste yawned.

Vegeta rubbed his eyes.

Celeste rubbed her eyes too. 

"Stop it," Vegeta whined.

Celeste blew a raspberry at him. 

"Fine, I am leaving." Vegeta went to leave. He paused outside the door. Celeste started to cry. Vegeta smirked and left. He slammed the door behind him. 

Celeste stopped crying. She changed her mind she didn't like him. He made too much noise. She closed her eyes and feel asleep and dreamt dreams only the young and innocent dream.

************************************************************************

Vegeta stormed down the hall. He was tired and wanted to go to bed since his curiosity had been satisfied. 'Funny,' he thought, 'I pictured the baby being a boy. Oh well.' He found his room and went inside. He shut the door and turned off the lights. And when he fell asleep for the first time in a long time his dreams were pleasant ones. 


End file.
